Waiting
by cutekitty5597
Summary: "We are waiting for Cammie to return back from the mission her father died from, where inevitably she will come back dead or changed for ever". Veiw's from people at home over the summer.
1. Abigail

** I just bought the latest book and decided to write this before I read it.**

* * *

><p>I take up the seat which is empty from my sister's long vigil where she just sits and stares at the broken body of Joe Solomon.<p>

I force my eyes to stop looking at my hands and look at him. There are barely any bandages, the burns have healed. But he is still, only the constant beeping off the machines shows there is any life in him.

Tomorrow the halls of the school will be filled with girls and wondering the same question;

Where is she?

People know she left but not everyone, most but not everyone. People who knew Matthew guessed, Tina Walters guessed something entirely different, Macey, Elizabeth and Rebecca read the report like I did.

Now we are waiting, waiting for Joe Solomon to wake up, waiting for Cammie to return back from the mission her father died from, where inevitably she will come back dead or changed for ever into a place which has shifted around her.

The academy looks the same as when went there but we have changes. Rachel doesn't sleep unless being forced to by a needle; her three best friends are shadows of their former selves and Joe Solomon hasn't woken up. People call this depression we just say we've lost her.

I should hate Joe for sending Cammie on a death trip, he should have just let he live in the present not the past, but I don't. I should blame her for leaving us in this way, broken and bitter.

No I blame myself. For letting her look up to me and telling her all the story's about Matthew for letting her believe she could succeed at this, Joe Solomon didn't lead her on this death trip.

I did.

Spies wait most of their lives, but sometimes waiting isn't good enough

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading . view :P<strong>


	2. Rebecca

**Hey **

**so it's been a while and I don't really like how I wrote this chapter , so can you tell me if I potrayed Bex write. Also I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling , It's not my strong point.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites**

**Disclamier: I don't own Gallanger girls**

* * *

><p>I stare at the broken pieces of the computer fuming, I refuse to look at my father who's face is sure to have a look ,which is a mixture of disappointment , frustration and pity.<p>

"Patience Rebecca, we can't do anything just wait" Abe Baxter , my father, says calmly while flicking through a copy of The Times , as if his daughter hadn't just broken their fifth CIA specialised computer this week.

I glare at my father who calmly ignores it and storm to the room I'm staying in.

I put my head in my hands, despair washing over me but the tears don't come.

I glance over to the pile of gear I gathered up to look for Cammie, but I know my parents will find out , when I'm less than hundred meters away.

Every time I check the reports and nothing comes up, I'm relieved and distraught. It could mean anything the fact that she is alive or dead.

She should have brought us along she needs us but instead she left , we know the reasons, we know she is capable but that isn't an excuse for leaving us.

She left to protect us, that much we figured out but she didn't know that leaving the remains of the past would make the people living in them so ruined, broken and hostile.

I should hate her for it ,pin all of my feelings on her but whenever I do some part of me think I _she could be dead_ and that breaks down all the anger leaving frustration and frustration isn't something that is going to make you patient.

All spies know the lesson that your best weapon is your mind and patience but learning it is harder than any gadget or weapon you are given.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore, I can't take the frustration, pain and anger welled up inside me and with one punch my hand contacts with the wood of the headboard of the bed

And tears flow free

Tears of pain, anger and frustration well over my eyes grieving for the loss of a friend, the blindness of where to go and the change that is happening within us.

As soon as the tears begin they stop, and when my parents run up stairs, the evidence is gone.

There a no words of comfort but eyes of pity replace them intstead.

The knock at the door makes us freeze.

Nobody just knocks on a safe house,

Ssilently my parents pull out guns and head towards the doors but once my dad checks the peephole he relaxes and reveals the familiar face of

Zachary Goode

He is dripping wet even though it isn't raining and he shows the marks of action not just the scratches and cuts but in his eyes.

And whilst my only injury is from a bed our expressions are the same , and our pain is reflected in each other's eyes.

Pain of losing evreything we know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review =)<strong>


End file.
